


Just A Bunch Of Sex

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crowley Being an Asshole, Embarrassed Dean, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just look at the title, it gives it all away. I wrote this for my special someone, because it's their birthday~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choking and Denial - Crowley/Dean Winchester

Dean choked and pulled away from the king of hell's cock, he panted as tears pricked his eyes. He heard chuckling, "Oh come on Winchester, you can take much more~" Crowley purred deeply.

 

Dean sighed softly before gripping Crowley's member once more and engulfing it in his mouth, he clenched his eyes shut as the demon held the back of his head. He slowly made his way to Crowley's base, his gag reflex kicking up again.

 

Crowley growled softly as he pushed Dean on, watching the hunter's eyes fly open and his hands grip at his own thighs. Though, he payed no mind to the light struggling to get away, he sighed in pleasure as he felt his cock hit the back of Dean's throat.

 

A few tears ran down Dean's face as he forced himself to stay like that, not like he had any choice though, Crowley's hand was still on the back of his head. The hunter suddenly felt the king's member pulse and twitch before spurts of cum met the back of his throat. 

 

He pulled away abruptly, swallowing what he could and some dripping down his chin. He felt so ashamed of doing this, he never thought he would go down to this level. Dean yelped as he was brought into the lap of Crowley, "You forgot I could read minds love~" he purred deeply. His eyes flashed red, "Don't act like you don't love choking yourself on my cock" he added.

 

Dean blushed deeply at the comment, feeling his own dick stir to life in his pants. Crowley chuckled, looking down, "See? You can lie to yourself Dean, oh wait, no you can't" he taunted in his asshole tone.

 

The hunter looked down as well, feeling his whole face burn with shame and embarrassment, though his erection never lost its hardness. The demon king chuckled before snapping his fingers, Dean's pants disappearing.

 

Dean gasped as he felt Crowley's hands lift him over the demon's cock, pushing him down, causing the hunter to moan loudly. He was so used to no more preparing, he could handle the pain that followed. Though, he would never say that there was no pleasure.

 

Crowley started to thrust softly, but soon he felt Dean take over, smirking as the hunter started to ride him. Moans erupted from Dean's mouth as the king's member hit his soft spot particularly hard.

 

He cried out even louder as the king thrust up into that spot harder. He bounced harder, faster as he neared his climax. Crowley grunted softly as he was in the same condition, he gripped Dean's hips in a tight grasp.

 

"Crowley!!" Dean cried out, a moan following as he came on his chest. The king followed soon after, moaning at Dean's clenching, coming deep inside the hunter. Both panted as their sweaty bodies melded into each other.

 

No matter how many times Dean would deny he had no attraction to the demon, he always knew he would be proven wrong. In very much different ways.


	2. Lots of Toys - Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

Sam let out a shaky breath as another dildo was added to his already filled hole, he could feel his brother's warm breath on his lower back, causing him to shudder. He moaned as one of the fluorescent pink buttplugs brushed his prostate.  
  


 

Dean took much enjoyment in the state his brother was in, he stared down at his brother's filled hole. Currently; Sam had 2 small, round prostate vibrators yet to be turned on, 2 dildos, and 1 buttplug stuffed in his ass.

 

The older Winchester was already achingly hard in his jeans, but he wanted to enjoy this, this wasn't one of those nights where he would fuck his Sammy into the mattress. This was a night of only making Sam feel good. And by the looks of it, he was accomplishing that goal.

 

Sam whined as he felt his older brother thrust one of the dildos deeper, he could not find the word to describe how he felt at that moment. Stuffed would probably be the best word choice he had.

 

Dean reached over and grabbed the prostate vibrator remote, he smirked softly as he flipped it on. The reaction he got almost had him coming in his pants, almost.

 

Sam cried out as he felt his prostate stimulated suddenly, his back arching like a bow. He bucked, wanting Dean's touch, even though he knew he wouldn't get. He moaned even louder as he felt the toys shift at his movements.

 

Dean chuckled softly, he gripped one of the dildos and started to thrust it in and out of his little brother. Sam moaned deeply at the thrusting of the silicone toy caused by the older Winchester.

 

Dean licked his lips as he gripped the remote once more, turning up a few notches. His little brother cried out, "Dean- oh god, please! Fuck me!" he pleaded with the other male.

 

Chuckling could be heard, "Sorry Sammy, but I told you, I wasn't going to touch you..yet" Dean said as he continued to thrust the dildo he had in his hand. The remote was dropped onto the floor, the older deeming the vibration was enough at its setting.

 

Sam sobbed with pleasure, he wanted the thickness and warmth that was Dean's girth, he wanted it so badly. He gasped as he felt a dildo being slid out, than the other, next went the buttplug and he finally moaned as Dean's warm fingers reached inside him to pull out the prostate vibrators.

 

The younger Winchester gasped as he felt Dean's clothed erection press against his crack. "You see what you do to me?" Dean asked, leaning over to whisper this into Sam's ear, smirking at the shudder he earned.

 

"Dean, please, fuck me, make me yours. Show me who I belong to" Sam begged, moaning as he heard the zip of Dean's pants. Dean grunted as he slid down his boxers as well, pressing the tip of his cock against Sam's entrance, groaning as he pushed into him.

 

Sam cried out in pure pleasure, finally feeling his satisfaction filled, to the brim actually. Soft moans spilled from his slightly open mouth, his throat suddenly erupted a huge moan, due to Dean had started to thrust.

 

The room was soon filled with skin slapping against skin, moans, cries of pleasure, and grunts. Both brother's were nearing orgasm quickly, and if you wanted proof; Dean's thrusts were becoming erratic, and Sam had started to pant erratically.

 

Sam soon tightened around Dean, coming hard with a large cry of pleasure. Dean gave a few more hard, rough thrusts before coming hard, he pulled out and watched as his cum oozed down his Sammy's thighs.

 

Dean pulled Sam close to his body and kissed his little brother, humming as he did so. "I love you Sammy"

 

"I love you too De" was the response.


	3. Truth or Dare - Crowley/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short ^^' It's 2:30 over here

Gabriel shuddered as he pushed himself further down onto Crowley's cock, his tongue sticking out in ecstasy. How did they end up like this you ask? Well, truth or dare between a demon and an angel was never a good thing.

 

Crowley gripped the leash that was connected to the collar around Gabriel's neck, pulling roughly as he thrust harder. Gabriel moaned deeply as the collar constricted him, he took the pleasure from the lack of oxygen.

 

He panted as he was released a few minutes afterwards, he fell down against the black satin sheets of Crowley's bed. He gasped as he felt his folded wings grasped and tugged, causing him to moan deeply. "C-Crowley, please" he moaned deeply.

 

"Please what Gabriel?" The demon king asked sternly, a growl sounding as he continued to thrust. A whine sounded from the angel's throat, "Harder, fuck me harder" he pleaded, a moan following.

 

Crowley chuckled, "Well, if you insist~" he purred deeply and thrust more harder, striking Gabriel's prostate multiple times. The angel cried out in pure pleasure, his face twisted to show it. He would've came right there, but the black tight cock ring said otherwise.

 

Gabriel had been counting, this was his third delayed orgasm, but he didn't mind since he didn't feel pain because of his grace. Crowley growled as he came hard once more in  _his_ angel, having been his second orgasm.

 

_They were pulling an all nighter_ Gabe thought to himself as he felt Crowley grow hard within him once more. He didn't mind though.

 

He never really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this babe, Happy Birthday sweetheart~ <3


End file.
